


The Other Side of Evening

by bluemoonwings



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, One Shot, Psychic Abilities, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonwings/pseuds/bluemoonwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my parent fic. Jenny and Vastra unknowingly share a collaborative  fantasy based on the very end of the chapter Sister/beginning of Match, which serves as a reoccurring dream sequence during their courtship as seen beginning in Fancy. It is a narrative of pure desire and anticipation that encourages Jenny to seduce Vastra and lose control. It is helpful to have read Beauties and Beasts but not necessary. It was originally  kind of  how I had imagined their first lovemaking to go, but I didn't feel that it served their complex personalities or did their story justice. I felt that including it in the larger fic would somewhat confuse or ruin the surprises that I wanted to present when they actually made love, so instead I just reworked it to make it a one-shot. I have deviated from the one-word titling theme because it represents some kind of “non-reality” for my universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Evening

They were finally home and while the particulars of the case report would require attention in the morning, it was, for all intents and purposes, over. It was Vastra's prerogative to shower first, and she headed there now, to that little powder room that was no longer a powder room, at the end of the bottom floor hallway. She heard Jenny behind her and had several conflicting thoughts at once. One, was that she would offer the human the shower first. She was covered in the blood of one of her kind after all. The other was that Vastra was full of consumed blood and despite her injuries, was literally pulsating with energy, in no small part due to her desire for Jenny. She wanted to invite her into the shower, actually, but she bit her tongue against it. It was terribly unseemly, and she knew it.

Jenny was right behind her, following her into the little room before she could close the door between them or even slow down to think. She made to turn and tell Jenny that she could use the shower first after all when she felt her maid's hands come up to the row of buttons at the nape of her neck.

“What are you doing, little ape?” she wondered aloud, growing still, her voice trembling ever so slightly. She hoped Jenny hadn't noticed.

She had.

“What do you think?” came the response, almost playful, but also serious. Jenny had been all business tonight.

“You've never done this before,” Vastra replied, referring to more than just the unbuttoning, her voice cool and aloof while inside she began to simultaneously grow aware and become panicked. The buttons released, and the neck opened to the top of her back. She had begun to turn her head and tell Jenny that she could handle the rest, thank you, when her apprentice was far too close, the warm breath of her sending tremors down Vastra's spine.

Her teeth came down upon her neck now, sharp and strong, and gently clenched.

If she had been so endowed with the ability to have goosebumps, she would have been covered. Vastra groaned aloud. There was absolutely no mistaking this, but she did not know how educated Jenny was on the subject, so she let her lead lest she become frightened at the Silurian's violent desire for her.

The human kicked the door closed with her heel and simultaneously reached over to pull a small chain above them to turn on a dim red light that only served to allow them to see, while casting deep shadows. It had been designed not to disrupt night vision, Jenny knew, and she was grateful, for she was wide-eyed and taking it all in.

Vastra had not moved a muscle, her head slightly bowed and facing away so that Jenny could see the way the armored layers laid together against the back of her head like plates, and the subtle protrusion of spine against the nape of her bare neck, down to the upper back. The skin here was very deep green, the scales thick and tough as leather. She raised a single finger now and guided it over just the outline of backbone, very gently, and watched a delicate shiver work its way from neck to tailbone. As thick as this armor was, it didn't diminish sensitivity.

Using both hands she gently peeled the suit and its built-in corset-like construct forward off of the shoulders, with Vastra silently facilitating the process with careful arms and shifting of weight as Jenny unlaced the bottom of the suit near the small of her back, and let it fall to the floor. It had been made to wear under a dress, concealing the warrior beneath layers of lace. She had not expected it to be so easily removed.

Due to the way the sonic shower and dryer stalls faced one another, Vastra was completely in shadows from the waist down, and Jenny, unwilling to break the silence, simply envisioned her removing her shoes. Her mistress complied, and toed all the clothing off to the side as she now turned in unison with Jenny like a dance.

Now Jenny faced away, butterflies in her stomach dancing as she felt Vastra come up behind her. Her clothes were more complicated and opened in front. She would need to act. Fingers were nerveless and shaky as she undressed, opening buttons and loosening until Vastra could grasp her shirt and pull it backwards off her arms and apply similar attention to her underthings, until the two women stood in the soft dappling of light and shadows, naked and nervous with anticipation, but too respectful and too in awe to inspect.

It did not occur to them, at least not then, that they could not see each other because their minds could not imagine exactly what the other looked like, and so filled in the blanks with sensation, postulation, and fantasy. Shapes were easily discernible as was general anatomy (at least for Vastra in her envisioning of Jenny), though color and fine detail were all shrouded in mystery and darkness.

The water came on, warm and fast. Jenny, facing it, let it strike her upturned head and closed eyes for a bit, letting it wash over her in swift waves as Vastra pulled pins free and let her hair tumble down her back.

They washed themselves separately, turned away from one another for a bit of modesty, but occasionally bumping into each other with elbows or shoulders, dying to turn and look. Jenny's hair hung down as she scrubbed, and was caught by Vastra's hand before she felt herself turned away again.

Strong, gentle fingers massaged her scalp then, and Jenny simply let herself be pampered as Vastra washed her hair with loving attention, humming under her breath as she often did when she was happy. The pressure on her head was like a low voltage charge running under the skin and into her bones before emptying lower down.

Vastra bit the tips of her tongue as she pulled her hands through Jenny's thick dark tresses, mixing the lightly fragrant soap into the locks, and rinsing them thoroughly. As she finished, she could not help herself, and traced twin paths with her palms down Jenny's shoulders to her elbows, and then back up, and down again over the firm surfaces of her shoulder blades, delicate ribs, the dip of her waist, and over the sensual curve of her hips on either side. Eyes closed, she absorbed the feeling of soft wet skin, so warm even without the heat of the water, and the strong layers of muscle in her buttocks.

Jenny let out a little groan that she obviously tried to choke back, and Vastra pressed herself now against her, their bodies flush upon one another, just for a few moments. She hadn't meant to, but she wanted so much more.

Jenny was startled and a little frightened. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, and let her instinct and longing guide her. She felt two distinct, firm globes of breasts against her back and arched her own to increase contact. She was rewarded with the sound of breath being sucked in quickly, and fingers clenching on her hips. There was something there behind her buttocks, but not quite making enough skin-to-skin contact. She felt very warm down in the delta where her legs met, and taut with a liquid throbbing that she very much wanted to alleviate. She bent very slightly at the waist to touch herself more to Vastra's pelvis.

Suddenly she was pushed forward so abruptly that she had to brace her hands against the wall as Vastra thrust against her very hard, slightly upward, gripping her hips and making a delicious amount of contact with her secret place. The Silurian let out a grunt of frustration and let her go almost immediately, her emotions apologetic against Jenny's consciousness. She had been close to losing control and she was loathe to do so.

Jenny did not want this. This holding back. This boundary. Feeling Vastra breathing hard behind her in the shadowy spray she turned around and looked up at her. Those eyes, those blue eyes were grayish and turbulent, and almost bestial. Her lips were parted and panting very shallowly. As she watched, the forked tongue darted out to wet them, as if imagining the taste of Jenny's mouth. Her desire was more than body language. She was practically broadcasting them. They moved together as magnets, and their lips fit together without shuffling or hesitation.

Oh the human tasted so good. So alive. Vastra growled into the kiss and could not help it. She was so soft like a creamy dessert, and all she wanted to do was consume until she was sated. The texture of delicate petal-like lips, hard blade-like teeth, and the strong muscle of the tongue enclosed within the smooth slickness of the mouth was addicting as she explored, kissing, licking, and grazing with her own teeth. To top it off, Jenny was moaning, and threw her arms around Vastra's neck, pulling them together, their breasts sliding against one another, wet and warm.

She could lose herself in this, Jenny decided, and began to move her hands over Vastra's chest, when the Silurian pulled away and retreated into shadows. “I can't...Upstairs, Jenny.” Vastra choked out as she faded into darkness and left Jenny alone.

She rushed to rinse off, dry, and run up the stairs in nothing but a thin dressing gown. Modesty did not allow her to approach her would-be lover naked. That would not do in the light of fire or lamps as it would down in the shower room.

Apparently, Vastra felt the same for she was now dressed also in a night gown, inspecting her damaged scales with a mirror which she put down when Jenny entered. “I can do that,” Jenny murmured, taking the tin of salve from the bedside table. She sat beside Vastra and tended to her burned and abated skin, gently working the medicine into each crevice with nimble fingers. “Poor thing,” she cooed as she worked upward on one of the ridges.

They were very close now. Vastra could see the indication of Jenny's breasts, unbound, against the thin material of her nightgown, and smell the sweetness of her skin and hair. She could not keep from gripping Jenny's hip with one hand, missing the feel of bare flesh. Jenny froze above her. Then looked down so that their eyes could meet.

<Stay with me,> Vastra's thoughts begged. She was so afraid that Jenny would say no and leave her, as she had in reality, but this time, the maid remained still, offering tacit approval.

Vastra let her hand drop down and then raise again under the hem of Jenny's gown, up the skin of her thigh to the hip. She was naked beneath, she realized, and tossed her down beneath her. They retreated beneath the covers, their own bodies visible to themselves but not yet made clear to the other as they kissed and fumbled with clothes. Jenny was greedy for more of her. This was too clear as she reached out and cupped Vastra's mound through the material of her nightgown, and rubbed vigorously, drawing moans of delight from the Silurian.

Jenny could not imagine what was here, though she surmised it was not unlike her own parts, though Vastra was not prepared to share. They rubbed together now, Vastra pointedly keeping her nightgown covering herself, even as she rubbed against Jenny's leg until she trembled and seemed to achieve some kind of shallow sensory relief. It was not much; just enough to give her enough control to satisfy Jenny. She turned her attention to the human maid with swift hands.

There was more tearing here than actual undressing as Vastra impatiently sought Jenny's body, ducking beneath the sheets and blankets into a self-imposed darkness filled with carnal secrets and promises.

Jenny felt the mouth on her nipple as strong hands squeezed her breasts and made them warm, plumping them, and preparing them for alternating assaults. She was so sensitive. She had always known this, but had never been given this kind of attention. Vastra's ministrations mirrored her kisses-- dominating, exploratory, and thorough. Sucks alternated with the barest scraping of teeth against the tips of her nipples, soothed over afterward by long strokes of tongue. There was a high frequency humming that Vastra applied to her other nipple right after with rapid undulations of both tips of her forked oral muscle that had Jenny immediately rising out of the sphere of sensation into an acute point of pleasure that seemed to tear her right down the middle, flooding her entire body with heat before rushing like a tidal wave back into her most feminine place. She cried out Vastra's name as she reached down to relieve even a smidgen of the throbbing between her legs.

Her lover read her circular motions on that tight bud of nerves, and mimicked them around her nether lips which were swollen, open, wet, and begging. She found the opening by feel alone and encircled it firmly, fingers slick with Jenny's own fluid, and seemed to ask for permission to enter. Jenny had never been with anyone this way and had rarely known herself like this, but knew that it would not hurt as it often had the first few times she had tried. She shifted her weight and raised her hips ever so sightly as she closed her eyes.

Vastra nosed her hand away, and she stretched both arms above her head to grasp the headboard as her lover applied more pressure to the opening and sheathed a long finger in her tight heat. She let out a long tortured moan and clenched, released as she pulled away, and squeezed hard as another finger was added, following the inner path without friction or resistance, and aiming toward the opening of her womb. Jenny thrust up to deepen the penetration though Vastra seemed to be holding back so as not to hurt her.

“More,” she whined, and felt the Silurian's forked tongue dance across her clitoris. She cried out as the same motions of kissing her mouth were repeated with uncanny accuracy and faithfulness onto this organ of nerves as well as her lower lips. Each pull of sucking or pressing was punctuated by a thrust, alternating between long and short, hard and soft, seemingly without pattern. She was spiraling out of control, unable to block it out or resist even a bit as Vastra pushed on, edging her ever closer to a precipice beyond which she had no conception. It was a rope twisted within her so tight that it seemed about to break.

And finally, as Vastra found a spot within her that mirrored her wildly stimulated clitoris, the rope did finally snap all at once and Jenny, grasping her own breast with one hand and screaming into a pillow held by her other hand, found herself thrown off a high cliff, spiraling into breathlessness and explosions of color in a universe that was neither solid nor predictable. Only mildly was she made aware of Vastra calling to her, and her own responses echoing back in her mind, words of beauty, promises, and even threats, but first of all, words of love, as she scrambled for purchase, found none, and was utterly undone.

 

In their respective bedrooms, the two awoke in darkness, though Vastra became fully conscious and acted faster. It was soon time, she promised both herself and, secretly, Jenny. She felt her beautiful human seeking her mentally, still muddled with half-sleep, and pushed her ever-so-sweetly, back into the sensual dreams. Their mutual wanting was practically tangible, and torturous, but Vastra was never one to be controlled by urges. She inhaled a long, cool, cleansing breath to calm herself, and laid a hand over her heart where a small scale was missing.

 

Yes, soon it would be time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system. I just really wanted to explore a one-shot fantasy sex scene and hit some slightly different notes. 
> 
> Also, for those who don't know, the missing heart scale is a reference to the last chapter of Beauties and Beasts, which Vastra has used to craft a specific item (no spoilers!)


End file.
